


Counting Days

by marriedreylo (orphan_account)



Series: to the stars through adversity (post TRoS fix-it's) [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, FUCK PALPS, Fix-It, Kind of a tros fix it, Married Reylo, Morning After, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, They're So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: In which they count the days until their next meeting, and when Ben offers her his hand and tells her he'll turn. She says yes, twice.“I don’t want to fight either, which is why I’m going to stop holding on. It was me all along.Iwas holding on to the past. You’re my future.”The words spoken to her a year ago, on Takodana resound in her head;the belonging you seek is not behind you… it is ahead.They crash into each other like waves along the coast.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: to the stars through adversity (post TRoS fix-it's) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581865
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Counting Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after tros came out and didn't finish it. I think I'd planned for them to be rivals but I'm feeling soft lately. Just so you know -- Luke is not dead in this, and neither is Han, Leia or anyone else !

It’s just _sex_ , Rey reminds herself firmly. _He’s Kylo Ren, a Sith Lord, and he will never give you what you want._

Rey begins dressing, but Kylo’s voice cuts through the air, “Where do you think you’re going?” 

She huffs a laugh, “I have to save the galaxy from _you_.” 

Kylo looks away, the pain written on his face is plain as day, he's hurting which means _she's hurting_. Their connection through the force means nothing to her—and maybe it shouldn't—that's what she tells herself at least. Nothing keeps him from blatantly staring at her backside as she tries to dress, “Come back to bed,” he purrs. 

“No,” Rey says softly. Her lips form a frown. 

Kylo shakes his head, “You were always too stubborn for your own good.” 

“I know that if I go back to that bed, you will make me come another three times, and then things will be really tricky to explain to Chewie.” 

“I cannot believe you made me meet you here,” Kylo scoffs. 

“It’s safe for both of us,” Rey says, pulling her last garment of clothing on. She pats the wall of the _Falcon_ proudly, and tells him, “You can get dressed now.” In other words, she wants him to go, then she turns to leave. 

Kylo sighs, and lifts his strong, tall body from the bed. Rey looks away, her cheeks pinking “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, _darling_.” 

Rey spins on her heel, and turns to face him, then, realizing her mistake—she now has his hard-on pressed against her hip—she shoves his chest, without force, “Just get dressed!” 

Kylo snorts a laugh but obliges, and without further interaction, goes to where his ship was docked, he gives her a rueful, parting glance. She hates that glance because it always makes her think she actually means something to him. These nights, nights she will never get back, spent in the devil’s arms, make her broken heart warm. 

He has never missed one of their secret dates, they’ve met all over the galaxy and at all times of the day. She remembers a morning on a First Order base, his cock pumping lazily in and out of her as the sun rose. The memory makes her shudder, and she had unwittingly sent that memory to Kylo, and he catches her gaze as he launches his fighter. His eyes convey his surprise that she’d been thinking about their previous nights—and mornings—together. 

She shakes her head and goes to Chewie who is making a god awful growling noise. “Chewie, relax, I’m going to turn him.” 

Chewie makes a noise of hope and then they go to the bridge and get the hell out of here, Kylo’s ship is sure to draw unwanted attention. 

Rey’s body is still humming, and she’s not expecting it, but Kylo’s voice rings in her head, as loud and clear as a bell, “ _The next time I see you I want you all to myself._ ” 

She’s not sure how to respond to that, so she pretends she didn’t just hear it. 

“ _Answer me_.” Kylo’s voice croons, it’s as if he’s whispering seductively in her ear. 

Rey reaches through time and space and finds Kylo at the end of the bond they share, “ _Where do you want to meet me?_ ” 

Kylo takes a few minutes and she thinks he’s thinking about it, but when has he ever needed to think about things like this? Then he reaches out again, and says, “ _Meet me someplace where we can spend the night together._ ” 

Kylo’s request shocks her, it had always been a sex session—sometimes quick, sometimes gloriously long—and then he left immediately. Was he catching feelings? A shudder ran through her at the thought. 

She pilots the _Falcon_ , and realizes she didn’t want him to go this time. 

They go back to the planet which Luke Skywalker now calls home. 

*~*~* 

She’s laying in bed thinking of him… in many distracting ways. She can feel his presence like a balm on her nerves and it pisses her off infinitely. 

_If you weren’t so alone, I wouldn’t come to you like this._ His voice rings in her ears, as deep and clear as if he was standing next to her. 

_I wanted to take your hand._ She thinks the words and then regrets them immediately. 

There’s resounding silence on the other end of the bond. The bond goes unnaturally quiet, and she wonders if he’s finally going to end this farce. 

_You still can, the offer stands_. And it’s Ben’s voice she hears in her head. Not the voice of the monster who’d taken his place. 

_I hate you_ … She pauses. _And I’m tired of fighting._

_I don’t remember much fighting this morning_. 

She scowls to herself, and she lets the Force connect them. He sits on her cot, he’s a figment of the Force, but she can feel his warmth. It feels _right_. 

“I don’t want to fight either, which is why I’m going to stop holding on. It was me all along. _I_ was holding on to the past. You’re my future.”

The words spoken to her a year ago, on Takodana resound in her head _the belonging you seek is not behind you… it is ahead_. 

They crash into each other like waves along the coast. 

It’s a long time before they ever fight again, and when they do it’s over the color of the plates for their wedding—they never look back. 

And when they face the emperor—not only as a dyad in the force but as husband and wife—it’s foolishly easy to defeat him. Ben marches up to the decrepit old man and cuts him down without a second thought. 

They fly off into the rising sun in Luke’s X-wing, and Leia, Luke, Poe, Rose, and Finn, are all cheering when they land on Ajan Kloss. 

Things are as they should be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving feedback makes me write more!


End file.
